Halo:Wrestling 4
About Halo:Wrestling 4 is the sequel to Halo:Wrestling 3. It still has an open-world, but is more linear than its predecessor, with less side quests, but it has more choices within the campaign. It received positive reviews. Plot 4 Weeks after the events of Halo:Wrestling 3, The Player is chasing Ali 'Cyara across Mexico. Ali left the WWCW and brought the championship into Ultimate Mexican Championship Wrestling (UMCW). The Player meets David David outside of the UMCW stadium, and plan to sabotage Ali's debut match against Perro Insano, the companies weakest competitor. The Player and David enter through the crowd, and mid-match blindside Ali with a steel chair, costing him the match. Mexican Police and UMCW officials enter the ring and arrest both men for assault. They are thrown into a Mexican prison and must survive against Seeber, an ex-professional wrestler. Seeber attacks them in the cafeteria, and as he is about to kill The Player, Tartarus attacks him, leading to a Six-Man Tag Team match. Seeber wins the match no matter what, after powerbombing David David through a table. A shard of wood pierces through David's heart, killing him. Tartarus slams Seeber with a table and the two break out of prison through a window. While on the run, The Player begins to feel guilty about the events before coming to Mexico, and regrets killing Matthew (The Fan and El Killbane). After setting up camp under a highway, they are intercepted by Seeber and his gang, who had also escaped from prison. They throw Davids body onto the fire, and laugh at Tartarus and The Player. Suddenly, The Master Chief makes his first appearance in the Campaign Mode for all the games, and slices Seeber to pieces with a samurai sword. Master Chief invites them to Wrestle in his indie wrestling federation, Master's of Wrestling (MOW), where The Player can decide whether or not to join. If the player joins, they travel to the MOW arena, and receive expert training from the Master Chief. They also gain additional info on Ali's whereabouts. If they do not join, the Master Chief becomes angered and you must wrestle him in a Falls Count Anywhere match on the highway. The Master Chief beats you no matter what, and says that you don't deserve to be the No. 1 wrestler, and walks off into the distance. The choice severely effects the ending of the game. After the player makes the choice, they travel to the UMCW stadium and confront Ali backstage. Ali's guards violently escort The Player and Tartarus to the outside of the stadium, resulting in a 10 vs. 2 handicap match. Depending on the players choice, Master Chief will either help them during this match, or attack them with a stop sign. The players escape in a helicopter stolen from the UMCW stadium, and flee back to their campsite under the highway. They come back to find that it has been destroyed, and are then blindsided and kidnapped. The Player wakes up to see Tartarus being tortured. The two of them are in a torture chamber, and are being held prisoner by the RWAFW(Real Wrestlers against Fake Wrestlers). The organisation is mainly composed of college wrestlers and martial art's experts. The Player must wrestler a real wrestling match against Keltor, the leader of the organisation. The Player wins against Keltor, which enrages him, and orders for Tartarus's death. Tartarus is shot in the head as The Player is dragged away. Keltor is revealed to be Zeke 'Naroa, from Halo:Wrestling 2. He is angered with the player for destroying El Killbane. As Neke is about to burn the player with Acid, he kicks it into Zekes face, killing him. The acid splashes onto The Players chains keeping him in the seat, and breaks out of the RWAFW headquarters. The Player is phoned by Thel 'Vadam, who notifies him of a 6-Man Battle Royal at the UMCW's pay-per-view, Warground. He says that the 4th place in the match has not yet been taken, and the Player hitches a taxi to the UMCW stadium. He pretends to be a wrestler named Jake Cena, a new wrestler looking to make a name for himself. He speaks to the owner of UMCW, Danny Jones, who agrees to let him in, on one condition; If the player does not win, he is to be killed. The Player enters the match, against Ali 'Cyara, Cabeza Loco, La Muerte Retardo, Surfer Rosa, Mitch Jenkins and Guerrero de Sangre. After they are eliminated, Ali and The Player are in the ring. Ali laughs at The Player, saying that he should just give up, and he is only a jobber. The Player rips off his mask, and Ali is shocked to see the player. The two fight, and the next part depenends on what choice the player made; If The Player sides with the Master Chief, he attempts to help the player out, but accidentaly spears The Player and costs him the match. If The Player didn't side with the Master Chief, he wins the match and then has another match against the Master Chief, which The Player wins. No matter what The Player chose, the announcer will come out and congratulate who-ever is champion. Danny Jones come out, and wether or not The Player wins, he decides to kill him anyway because he was using a fake identity. Jurkas 'Morse, an elite, comes in and helps The Player out, and if the player sided with the Master Chief he helps them out as well. Jurkas kills Danny, and the Player and Thel escape to the outside of the arena, as Master Chief is seen heading out back with Ali's body. Jurkas and The Player fight the UMCW officials, and are picked up by Sergeant Johnson, who takes them back to America. They travel to the WWCW arena, and are confronted by WWCW officials and the owner of WWCW, Reginald Bourke. He informs them all the wrestling companies in the world have united to fight RWAFW. Just as he says this, the outside of the WWCW arena bursts into flames, as a zeppelin controlled by the RWAFW fires at them. The game suddenly ends with a cliffhanger, hinting towards a sequel. Features Characters: Main Characters: *The Player *Ali 'Cyara *Seeber *Tartarus *Thel 'Vadam *David David *John 117 *Sgt. Johnson Minor Characters: *UMCW Officials *WWCW Officials *Danny Jones *Reginald Bourke *Zeke 'Naroa *Cabeza Loco *La Muerte Retardo *Surfer Rosa *Mitch Jenkins *Guerrero de Sangre *Perro Insano Weapons Halo Wrestling 3 has a large sandbox of Weapons and Vehicles. Real Weapons: *MA5B assault rifle *M3B SMG *T19 Assault Rifle *Type-1 Energy Sword *Type 25 Plasma Pistol *Type-25 Plasma Rifle *Type-33 Fuel Rod Gun *Hawkeye Pistol *M7 Caseless Submachine Gun Wrestling Weapons: *Steel Chair *Table *Ladder *Giant Ladder *Mop *Fire Extinguisher *Sledge Hammer *Baseball Bat *Oil(used to light tables on fire) *Wood Plank *Kendo Stick *Thumbtacks *Wrench Vehicles: *Multiple Civilian Vehicles *Plane(Non-Useable) *Attack Helicopter *Medical Helicopter *Unknown Helicopter (Non Useable) Roster and Finishing Moves *Thel 'Vadam - GTS *Cortana - Shining Wizard *Didact - 5 Star Frog Splash *Captain Cutter - Running Big Boot *Sangheili Combat Form - Back-Breaker *Fred-104 - Stone Cold Stunner *Jul 'Mdama - Powerbomb *John-117 - Firemans Carry Slam *Kelly-087 - Firemans Carry Knee Drop *Sarah Palmer - Running High Knee *Sgt. Johnson - Tornado DDT *Carter-A259 - Lariat *Catherine-B320 - Codebreaker *Emile-A239 - WMD *Jorge-052 - Chokeslam *Noble 6 Double Powerbomb *Jun-A266 - Piledriver *Librarian - Standing Moonsault *Dr. Halsey - Big Boot *Kurt Ambrose - Backstabber *Rtas 'Vadam - Broski Boot The roster has the most extensive amount of Diva's to date, with 6, more than any other games. It also has the largest roster, and has updated finishing moves. Match Types *Normal Match *Hardcore Match *Steel Cage Match *Ladder Match *Tag Team Match *Falls Count Anywhere Match *Backstage Brawl *Hell in a Cell Match *Triple Threat *Fatal Four-way *Battle Royal *Royal Rumble *Ambulance Match *Elimination Chamber *Buried Alive Match *Casket Match *Bar Brawl *Triple Threat Tag Team Match *Gauntlet Match *Evening Gown Match *Stretcher Match *Ring of Fire Match *Country Whippin' Match *Dog Kennel Match Several new match types were added, including the Stretcher match and Ring of Fire match. DLC DLC 1: 6 new weapon types for use in extreme matches: *Wire Bat *Frying Pan *Light Tube *Shovel *Antique Fake Sword *Trash Can Reviews The game received positive reviews. Many reviewers highlighted that the more realistic wrestling was better than the arcade style in past games. The chain grappling system was completely revamped which was a positive. They also made note of the extensive roster and new match types. Sequel A sequel, Halo: Wrestling 5 has been announced, and is being produced by 2K. It is apart of the the new "Revolution" saga, and will focus on the war between Scripted Wrestling and the RWAFW. It is set to be released mid 2017. Category:Halo Wrestling Category:Halo3legend